It is relatively difficult to make an electrical connection between a coaxial cable and contact pins such as those constituting the rear portions of a connector contact passing through a card, for example. Although it is relatively easy to connect the central core of the cable to one of the contact pins by soldering or by crimping, connecting the ground braid to a second contact pin is much less easy since it is necessary not only to strip the cable but also to unbraid the strands of the braid and then bring them together to constitute a single conductor which must then be soldered to said second pin or else a short length of auxiliary conductor must be soldered to the braid. This gives rise to manipulation that is fiddly and expensive in time and provides a result that is barely satisfactory. In addition, a connection made in this way does not lend itself easily to frequent assembly and disassembly operations.
Thus, the technical problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a connector component as defined in the preamble, which can be implemented easily, quickly, and reliably, and which is also suitable for connection and disconnection as often as may be necessary without excessive wear.